In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art.
Material removal tools with cutting locations positioned at a long projection distance from a spindle face can experience bending moments caused by cutting forces. Uncorrected bending moments can result in machining errors and other out-of-tolerance effects. Conventional methods to address bending moments in these tools have included fixing a ground wear strip to an end of the tool and to insert the end of the tool in a mating hole, thus providing support for the tool at both ends of the axis of the tool. Such wear strips require very tight tolerances to adequately position and support the end of the tool in the mating hole. For example, a ground bushing is generally required to accept the ground pads. Also, such mating holes must be already cut for the wear pads to work requiring a cutting edge to precede the wear pads.